Pairo/Image Gallery
|-|Manga= Pairo_full_body.PNG|Pairo full body Pairo_close_up.PNG|Pairo's headshot Special_1-_Pairo_left_behind.png|Kurapika left Pairo behind Kura_&_pairo_discover_shilah.png|Kurapika and Pairo find injured Sheila Special_1-_Kurapika,_Pairo,_Sheila,_interests_aligned.png|Pairo, Kurapika and Sheila- interests aligned Special_1-_Kurapika_and_Pairo_read_Hunter_book.png|Kurapika and Pairo read the Hunter book that Sheila gave them Pairo_watches_while_Kurapika_talks_to_the_Elder.png|Pairo waits beside the place where Kurapika and the Elder talk Special_1-_Pairo_surprised.png|Pairo surprised that Kurapika chose him for his partner for the third test Special_1-_Pairo_nervous.png|Wondering if he is good enough to be Kurapika's partner Special_1-_Pairo_agrees_to_come.png|Pairo agrees to be Kurapika's partner Special_1-_Pairo_drops_medicine.png|Pairo drops the eye medicine for the third test Special_1-_Pairo_try_to_find_medicine.png|Trying to find the medicine Special_1-_Pairo_and_Kurapika_put_in_eye_drops.png|Pairo and Kurapika put in eye drops Special_1-_Pairo_and_Kurapika_excited_to_ride_off.png|Pairo and Kurapika excited to go to the outside world Py_save_Kura.PNG|Pairo saved Kurapika from falling off a cliff Special_2-_Kurapika_and_Pairo_excited_at_being_in_town.png|Kurapika and Pairo are excited at being in town Special_2-_Pairo_says_trust_partner.png|Pairo says for Kurapika to trust his partner a bit more Special_2-_Kurapika_and_Pairo_say_sorry.png|Saying for offenders to forgive them Special_2-_Kurapka_and_Pairo_pick_up_money.png|Kurapika and Pairo pick up Pairo's money that the offenders spilled Special_2-_Kurapika_and_Pairo_say_thank_you.png|Saying thanks to the people that are helping them clean up the money Special_2-_Pairo_and_Kurapika_surprised.png|Pairo and Kurapika are surprised to see the offenders from the department store Special_2-_Pairo_gets_out_cellphone.png|Pairo gets out a cellphone Kurapika_asks_Pairo_if_he_is_all_right.png|Kurapika asks Pairo if he is all right after Pairo fell down Pairo_assures_Kurapika_he_is_fine.png|Pairo says he is all right Special_2-_Pairo_watches_Kurapika_about_to_attack.png|Pairo watches Kurapika about to attack one of the offenders that insulted Pairo Special_2-_Pairo_try_stop_Kurapika.png|Pairo trying to stop Kurapika from attacking again Kurapika_confused_after_Pairo_told_insulter_to_call_Elder.png|Pairo had told the offender to call the Elder, and Kurapika is confused Accuser_apologizes_to_Kurapika_and_Pairo.png|Offender apologizes to Pairo and Kurapika Special_2-_Pairo_and_Kurapika_with_crowd.png|Surrounded by the people of the town Special_2-_Pairo_and_Kurapika_lead_birds_away.png|Leading the birds back to the village, away from the angry crowd Special_2-_Kurapika_and_Pairo_pass_test.png|Kurapika and Pairo are happy at passing the third test Special_2-_Pairo_will_ask_Kurapika_if_journey_was_fun.png|Pairo will ask Kurapika when he gets back if the outside world was fun Special_2-_Pairo_waves_to_Kurapika.png|Pairo waving to Kurapika as he begins his journey to the outside world Special_2-_Pairo_waves.png|Pairo waving Special_2-_Pairo_with_some_of_clan.png|Pairo with some of the clan, including Kurapika's mother and father, and the Elder Chapter_117_Pairo.png|Kurapika remembers Pairo and does not want to lose another friend Chapter_344_Pairo.png|Kurapika thinks about Pairo and that his journey is finally beginning, while looking at the picture of the person with the last of the Scarlet Eyes |-|1999 Anime= Pairo_portrait_1999.png|Pairo's 1999 portrait Pairo_full_body_1999.png|Pairo's 1999 full body appearance Epis_69_(1999)_-_Pairo_waving_-07.16-.png|Pairo waving (1999) |-|Movie= Pyro_phantom_rouge.jpg|Sketches of Pairo for Phantom Rouge Pyro.png|Full Body shot of Pairo Other_pyro.png|Pairo anime headshot Pairo's movie design.png|Pairo's movie design Kurapika_meets_the_Pairo_doll.png|Kurapika sees the Pairo doll Pairo_doll_about_to_steal_Kurapika's_eyes.png|Pairo doll about to steal Kurapika's eyes Pairo_and_Kurapika_in_forest.png|Pairo and Kurapika in the Lukso woods Phantom Rouge - Kurapika and Pairo find Sheila.png|Pairo and Kurapika find Sheila Kurapika & Pairo Movie1 IMG.png|Pairo and Kurapika read the hunter book Pairo_and_Kurapika.png|Pairo and Kurapika before the third test Pairo_surprised.png|Pairo surprised that Kurapika chose him as his partner Pairo_going_to_get_medicine.png|Pairo about to get the eye medicine for the third test Pairo_about_to_get_medicine.png|Pairo about to get medicine Pairo_drops_medicine.png|Pairo drops medicine Pairo_has_found_medicine.png|Pairo found the medicine Kurapika_and_Pyro_as_children.png|Pairo and Kurapika riding off Pairo_and_Kurapika_in_town.png|Pairo and Kurapika in town Pairo_and_Kurapika_with_food.png|Pairo and Kurapika with food Pairo_has_been_knocked_down.png|Pairo knocked down by offenders Pairo_getting_his_savings.png|Pairo getting his savings Pairo_trying_to_stop_Kurapika_from_getting_mad.png|Pairo trying to stop Kurapika from getting mad Pairo_saying_sorry.png|Pairo saying sorry to offenders Kurapika_and_Pairo_with_defeated_offenders.png|Pairo and Kurapika in front of the defeated offenders Pairo_trying_to_stop_Kurapika.png|Pairo trying to stop Kurapika Kurapika_and_Pairo_surrounded_by_crowd.png|Kurapika and Pairo surrounded by a crowd in town Pairo_and_Kurapika_riding_back_to_village.png|Pairo and Kurapika riding back to the village Pairo_and_Kurapika_riding_back_to_village_close_up.png|Close up of the two friends riding Pairo_showing_Kurapika_a_mirror.png|Pairo shows Kurapika a mirror to show that his eyes are no longer scarlet Pairo_about_to_show_two_medicine_bottles.png|Pairo about to show Kurapika the two medicine bottles Pairo_holds_two_medicine_bottles.png|Pairo holding the two medicine bottles- one from the test, one his own eye medicine Phantom_Rouge_-_Kurta_Clan_-00.20.57-.png|Kurapika and Pairo surrounded by the clan, excited by their success at passing the third test Kurapika & Pairo Movie1 IMG 2.png|Kurapika and Pairo are happy at passing the third test PairoPortrait.png|Headshot of Pairo Pairo_and_people_wave_goodbye_to_Kurapika.png|Pairo and clan wave to Kurapika, who is leaving to the outside world Kurapika_ride,_Pairo_sleep.png|Kurapika thinking he will get a cure for Pairo's eyes Pairo_sleep_on_riding_animal.png|Pairo sleeps during their ride to town Pairo_doll_in_Omokage's_building.png|Pairo doll in Omokage's building Pairo_doll_in_Omokage's_building_closeup.png|Pairo doll in Omokage's building close up Pairo_doll_in_Omokage's_building_with_Kurapika's_eyes,_eyes_open.png|Pairo doll with eyes open- has Kurapika's eyes Pyro's_Scarlet_Eyes.png|Pairo doll with Kurapika's eyes Pairo_doll_ready_to_attack_Kurapika_and_Leorio.png|Pairo doll ready to attack Kurapika and Leorio Pairo_doll_ready_to_attack.png|Pairo doll ready to attack Pairo_doll_about_to_attack_Leorio-_2.png|Pairo doll about to attack Leorio Pairo_doll-_But_I_remember_everything.png|Taunting Kurapika by saying that he remembers everything, including Kurapika's mother and father Pairo_doll_surprised_at_Leorio's_intervention.png|Surprised at Leorio intercepting his attack on Kurapika Pairo_doll_with_Kurapika.png|Pairo doll with Kurapika Pairo_doll_ready_to_attack_Kurapika.png|Pairo doll ready to attack Kurapika Pairo_doll_ready_to_attack_again.png|Pairo doll ready to attack again Pairo_doll_ready_to_attack_again_-2.png|Close up- about to attack Pairo_doll_and_Kurapika_about_to_attack.png|Pairo doll and Kurapika about to attack Pairo_doll_hit_by_Kurapika.png|Pairo doll hit by Kurapika Pairo_doll_ask_Kurapika_was_it_fun.png|"Was the outside world... fun?" Pairo_doll-_battle_has_ended.png|Pairo doll defeated Pairo_doll_lean_against_Kurapika_close_up.png|Pairo doll leaning against Kurapika, close up shot Pairo_doll_caught_by_Kurapika.png|Kurapika caught the Pairo doll after it fell Kurapika_getting_eyes_back_from_Pairo_doll-2.png|Kurapika getting his eyes back from Pairo doll Kurapika_laid_Pairo_doll_down_on_floor.png|Kurapika laid Pairo doll down on the floor Kurapika_and_Leorio_with_defeated_Pairo_doll.png|Kurapika and Leorio with defeated Pairo doll |-|Video Games= HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(558).png HxH Battle Collection Card (579).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(64).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (71).png